Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of matching data using a plurality of queries.
Description of the Related Art
Information retrieval is the activity of obtaining information resources relevant to an information need from a collection of information resources. Searches can be based on metadata or on full-text (or other content-based) indexing. An information retrieval process typically begins when a user enters a query into the system. Queries are statements of information needs, for example, search strings in search engines. In information retrieval, a query generally does not uniquely identify a single object in the collection. Instead, several objects may match the query, perhaps with different degrees of relevancy. An object is an entity that is represented by information in a database. User queries are matched against the database information. Depending on the application, the data objects may be, for example, text documents, images, audio, or videos.